


loving you was the ultimate sin (and baby i’m a sinner)

by dogsbreath



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Carlos de Vil, Bisexual Harry Hook, Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Carlos de Vil-centric, Dysfunctional Family, Evie & Carlos de Vil Friendship, Harry Hook Angst, Harry Hook-centric, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Carlos de Vil, Spoilers, TAKES PLACE AFTER D3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: the true nature of Carlos and Harry's relationship comes to light.





	loving you was the ultimate sin (and baby i’m a sinner)

Harry had taken Gil for granted, he realised. He was gone off with Jay now, to search Auradon and beyond, and Harry’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. Gil was always there, had always been there, a silent comfort when Harry was angry or upset, was the one barrier between Harry and complete loneliness when Uma had left. And now he was gone, and Uma spent her time with Mal and Evie and Harry had never felt this lonely. 

He’d started his studies at Auradon Prep, and now that Jay was gone, he was roommates with Carlos, who stayed behind to take extra classes. But Carlos was out, over at Evie’s, and it gave Harry time to let himself be sad, to openly miss Gil and Uma and the way it was before Mal and her friends had been chosen for Auradon. Carlos never spent much time with him outside the dorm, and Harry didn’t blame him, the way he treated Carlos for years was wrong and mean and now that he knew better, and he knew carlos as a person, he regretted it, if only for the fact that it was one more person who wouldn’t spend time with him. 

He felt a little pathetic, sitting at the window, and god forbid, crying, if only a little. 

“Yeah, he’s here, yeah, i’ll ask if he wants to come.” Carlos said, unlocking the door. “Yeah, okay, see you soon, E.” 

Harry startled, and he quickly wiped at his eyes, turning to face the window. Carlos shut the door, and he chucked his bag onto his bed. “Hey, Harry, Evie wants to know if you’ll come over to 4Hearts for dinner,” He called, stopping into the bathroom. 

Harry coughed, and wiped the last of the tears on his face off, “I, uh, don’t think that’s a good idea tonight,” he answered, returning his eyes to the window. 

Carlos stopped at the foot of the bed, slowing his movements and taking a good look at Harry. Usually, he was louder than life, always talking, and always making some type of flirty remark towards anyone who would give him the time of day. But now? he was hugging his knees, and staring out the window, but his hands were shaking, and he was still in his jogging pants, and his demeanour screamed sadness and Carlos felt a wave of feelings he hadn’t felt since he left the Isle the first time around. Something deep inside him, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, made itself known, and Carlos automatically took a few steps further. 

“Harry,” he murmured, taking a few steps closer. Harry didn’t look at him, so Carlos sat opposite of him on the ledge. His phone lit up with a call from Jane, and he saw Harry flinch, so he ignored it and shut his phone off altogether. Harry eyed him as he did so, but only out of the corner of his eye. “Harry,” he tried. His eyes shot to him and after a minute, Harry turned to face him. 

“What do you want?” he asked. He watched Carlos visibly soften, and Harry felt something ache inside. Uma and Gil used to do that when he was feeling particularly upset back home, and it had been so long since they’d even given him their attention for more than two minutes. He didn’t even have it in him to call Carlos any type of nickname. 

Carlos moved closer, kicking one of Harry’s legs off the ledge and flattening the other out. He reached a hand up to wipe away the tear that had traitorously fallen, but Harry grabbed his arm. “You sure you want to do that?” he asked quietly. Carlos blinked, and Harry continued talking, “Considering what happened the last time you did that?” 

Carlos flushed, and his eyes darkened, and for that moment, they weren’t in Auradon, they were back home, back on the isle, in a grimy alley near Hell Hall. And the memory sparked something in Harry, reignited his charm and his wit and he smirked at Carlos, who grinned slyly, “That's better,” he murmured, flattening his palm against Harry’s cheek. 

Carlos took the leap, and leaned in closer, bracing himself on the wall above Harry’s head. “Watch it, pup, you don’t want to bite off more than you can chew,” He drawled, lips curling up in a smirk. Carlos drew a shaky breath, eyeing the door and then his phone before getting up. Harry frowned in disappointment, watching Carlos get up. Harry leaned his back against the window, watching Carlos walk to the door with more than a little hurt in his eyes. He fully expected Carlos to walk out the door, except he didn’t. He locked the deadbolt on the door, and he tossed his phone over onto Harry’s bed, before walking back over to Harry, whom he grabbed by the shirt and pulled to his feet. 

“Too late,” he breathed, pushing Harry down onto his bed. Harry laughed, watching Carlos crawl his way up to his face. He tugged off his shirt, and Carlos swallowed whatever remark was about to come out of Harry’s mouth with his lips.


End file.
